Convbersaciones
by Inur
Summary: La verdad de lo que pasó entre Angeal y su madre en Banora. Angeal descubre la verdad sobre él y corre a su casa para obtener respuestas.


Hola a todos, aquí traigo un nuevo fiv de FFVII, espero que os guste; hace siglos que lo tenía por ahí rondando, pero el otro día me acordé y decidí retocarlo y publicarlo.. Siento mucho lo de las posibles faltas, alguna se me ha escapado XD.

Estos personajes no son de mi propiedad y esta historia salió de un rol, o sea que la mitad pertenece a mi amiga Suzume.

Inur y Suzume

Conversaciones

Tras salir de la base enemiga en Wutai Zack se había marchado junto con Lazard mientras él se ocupaba de los monstruos que les habían salido al paso. Tras esto, había recibido la visita de un viejo amigo.

– ¡Génesis! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Angeal había estado deseando recibir noticias de su viejo amigo desde que desapareció repentinamente, sin dejar rastro. Sin embargo, como siempre pasa cuando uno busca algo, los encuentros se dan cuando menos se espera.

– Ver a un antiguo amigo– respondió el joven de cabello rojizo, saliendo de detrás de un árbol y acercándose a él con su ambigua sonrisa.

Angeal desvió la mirada hacia los dos hombres a los que acababa de matar. De alguna manera, Génesis siempre se las arreglaba para sorprenderlo en las situaciones más extrañas. Se irguió, relajando los músculos de los hombros, y examinó a su amigo de arriba abajo. Génesis continuaba llevando el uniforme de la organización. ¿Significaba eso que no había desertado? La verdad es que no lo creía. Era muy particular con sus gustos y no habría cambiado su forma de vestir sólo por dejar de pertenecer a SOLDADO.

– Me alegro de verte– declaró con sinceridad, sin poder esconder una sonrisa. Pero se cruzó de brazos, sintiendo un cierto recelo –. Te esfumaste de repente, sin decir nada.

– Ya sabes que es mi estilo.

– Sí, lo sé.

No se conocían desde niños para nada. Y, precisamente porque sabía cómo era su amigo, Angeal esperó a que empezara a hablar. Porque Génesis había acudido a él para decirle u ofrecerle algo.

El joven observó el camino por el que Zack se había marchado, protegiendo al director Lazard. Entonces Angeal comprendió que Génesis estaba relacionado con el ataque de aquellos hombres enmascarados. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle por qué se había marchado sin explicarle nada, por qué había traicionado a SOLDADO, o si realmente lo había hecho, Génesis dijo:

– Angeal, ¿qué opinas de Shinra?

Arqueó una ceja.

– Protege a los ciudadanos de Midgar. Aunque no se puede negar que lo hace por motivos egoístas.

– ¿Y acerca de los experimentos?– preguntó suavemente.

– No sé que pensar acerca de ellos– contestó, tras meditarlo unos segundos.

Génesis le clavó los ojos de una forma que podría haber estado recriminándole la respuesta o advertido que lo que vendría a continuación no le iba a gustar.

– ¿De verdad? ¿Ni siquiera piensas nada sobre Hojo u Hollander?

Angeal guardó silencio. No tenía palabras para expresar la repugnancia que le inspiraban ambos. Y Génesis lo sabía perfectamente. Por eso los había sacado a relucir. Echó un vistazo al camino. ¿Cuánto tiempo podrían hablar tan tranquilamente? Zack tampoco podía tardar mucho en dejar a Lazard en un lugar seguro.

– ¿Y si te contara algo interesante?– la suave voz de Génesis penetró en sus pensamientos, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

– Interesante… ¿Sobre qué?

La mirada de su amigo se oscureció y Angeal estuvo a punto de dar un paso atrás, impresionado. Génesis siempre había sido bruscamente directo con sus emociones. Si quería algo, no se molestaba en ocultarlo. Si pensaba mal sobre alguien, dejaba que se viera en sus acciones, en sus palabras. Arrogante y burlón, no se molestaba en ocultar su forma de ser. Pero jamás había visto un odio tan concentrado. Envidia, sí. Ambición, también. Orgullo, admiración. Pero no una mirada así, que helaba la sangre.

– Se llama Proyecto G.

Los dos se mantuvieron unos segundos en silencio. Como Angeal no interrumpió ni tampoco lo animó a continuar, dio por sentado que le escuchaba con atención.

– Los dos tenemos que ver con el proyecto. Y Sephiroth también.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Hace años... Se inició un proyecto con las células de una Cetra llamada Jenova. Pretendían crear SOLDADOS como Sephiroth – al nombrar a su eterno rival y amigo, la intensidad de los ojos azules de Génesis se acentuó –. Para ello era necesario experimentar desde la fase embrionaria y utilizaron a una mujer para implantarle las células de Jenova.

Angeal aguantó la respiración, mordiéndose la lengua para no interrumpir. Sintió una punzada en el pecho. Una parte de él pretendía detener a Génesis. Esa parte no quería saber lo que iba a salir de sus labios. No sabía lo que iba a decirle pero lo que sí presentía era que no quería saberlo. La otra se resistió a la primera, a sabiendas de que Génesis había acudido a él por un motivo serio, impulsada por la confianza en su amigo, que necesitaba ayuda. Y la forma de ser de Angeal era abierta y amable. No abandonaría a su amigo sin comprender sus motivos.

La segunda parte ganó.

– Una mujer llamada Gillian.

Angeal se quedó boquiabierto y descruzó los brazos sin darse cuenta. Génesis parpadeó, imperturbable. El SOLDADO trató de vocalizar, pero las palabras se trababan en su lengua. Una desagradable opresión le aplastaba el pecho, deteniendo los latidos de su corazón.

– Mientes.

– No miento. Le implantaron células de Jenova durante su embarazo... Y las células se adaptaron perfectamente al feto...– alzó un brazo y lo señaló– Tú.

– Eso…

– Luego hicieron un nuevo experimento– Génesis continuó, implacable. Cada una de sus palabras surgía con rabia contenida, cargada de un veneno casi imperceptible– Lamentablemente, implantaron las células de Gillian en otra mujer. Células corruptas. No eran puras. El niño no se volvió poderoso. Nació normal. Ese fui yo.

Dicho esto, algo surgió de la espalda de Genesis tan bruscamente que Angeal llevó una mano a la espada. Sin embargo, cuando vio lo que era, los dedos le fallaron y perdieron la fuerza. Su mano cayó a un lado de su cuerpo.

Era una bella ala negra. Unas plumas planearon con tranquilidad alrededor del muchacho pelirrojo, hasta depositarse en el suelo.

– En Shinra no buscan el progreso. Tantean con terreno desconocido. Juegan a ser dioses. Y crean monstruos como nosotros.

Aturdido, Angeal contempló el ala como si estuviera sufriendo una alucinación. Se llevó una mano a la boca, que de repente le sabía pastosa.

– ¿Monstruos?

Génesis inclinó la cabeza a un lado, esbozando una sonrisa cargada de resentimiento.

– ¿Y qué crees que somos, entonces? Somos monstruos. Somos diferentes. Y lo seremos siempre

Angeal negó con brusquedad.

– ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto, Génesis?

– No busco llegar a ningún lado. Sólo quiero curarme.

– ¿Qué?

– La herida que me causó Sephiroth está afectando a mis células.

– ¡La herida! Dijiste que…

– Ha empeorado. Hollander me ha explicado que... necesito una cura. Pero hasta que averigüemos cuál es, debo someterme a grandes cantidades de Mako. Sin ellas… mi cuerpo sería incapaz de soportar el cambio. Se vendría abajo– soltó un ronco suspiro, como si saliera de lo más hondo de sus pulmones. Levantó los ojos y los clavó en los de Angeal– ¿Vas a ayudarme? ¿O vas a apoyar a Shinra, que experimentan con personas como si fueran juguetes?

– ¿Me estás pidiendo que deserte de SOLDADO?– susurró Angeal.

Génesis ladeó de nuevo la cabeza, dejando que el flequillo le cayera sobre la frente. Un tenso silencio cayó sobre los dos.

Finalmente, los finos labios del joven dibujaron la suave sonrisa que tan bien conocía.

Cuando Zack regresó a todo correr, preocupado por su amigo y maestro, a pesar de saber que se las podía apañar sin problemas, frenó en seco ante los cadáveres que yacían en el suelo. Desconcertado, miró a su alrededor.

No había nadie más allí.

* * *

Angeal se detuvo frente a la ajada puerta de su casa. Desde que se fue habían ido apareciendo más y más muescas, había perdido el color y su textura era más irregular.

Hacía años que no regresaba a su pueblo natal, tan alejado del mundo. Los olores de su infancia lo envolvían, como queriendo darle la bienvenida.

Llamó a la puerta.

Escuchó el sonido de una silla siendo arrastrada por el suelo y unos pasos ligeros que se aproximaban.

Su madre había cambiado. Su cabello ya no era del negro brillante y fuerte que recordaba, estaba encanecido y más corto. También su rostro había perdido la firmeza de la juventud y las arrugas comenzaban a surcarlo.

Pero, aunque ya no fuera la misma de antes, la edad le había dado una belleza complicada de describir.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, Angeal olvidó lo que le había llevado allí y sólo supo que se alegraba de verla.

– ¿Angeal?

– Hola mamá.

Después de que los delgados brazos de Gillian le rodearan los hombros y de que él le pidiera repetidamente perdón por las pocas cartas y las escasas visitas, entraron dentro de la casa. Al contrario que su madre, el comedor apenas había cambiado. Seguía tan vacío como siempre, con la mesa en el centro y las paredes desnudas.

Gillian se cubría con un chal y sonreía, encantada de verle de nuevo. Si hubiera acudido por cualquier otra razón y no hubiera notado que algo extraño pasaba en el pueblo, Angeal habría disfrutado del momento, le habría pedido que le hablara de su día a día. Habrían ido a visitar la tumba de su padre.

– Mamá, ¿qué ha pasado con los demás?

La sonrisa de Gillian desapareció al instante. Su madre bajó la cabeza.

– Fue Génesis…

– ¿Qué?

– ¿No has venido por eso?– se extrañó ella.

– No– musitó Angeal, con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué Génesis había hecho algo así? –. Quería preguntarte algo.

– Dime…

– Es sobre el Proyecto G.

Gillian se quedó sin aire y empalideció visiblemente. Angeal ya había esperado una reacción así.

– Quiero saber la verdad– le dijo–. Necesito saber… si soy un monstruo.

– ¡Angeal!– exclamó Gillian, entre enfadada y dolida.

El SOLDADO se levantó y dirigió a la puerta. Cogió su espada y la observó, pensativo. En ese momento, no se sentía merecedor de portarla. La apoyó con delicadeza contra la pared.

– ¿Está Génesis aquí?

– Yo… no lo sé… Puede que… si ha venido, puede que esté en el almacén de su familia…

Angeal asintió y se dirigió a la puerta. .

– Angeal... – la mujer corrió hasta la puerta, pero no trató de detenerlo.

– Te escucharé cuando estés dispuesta a havlar– sentenció el hombre.

Angeal se alejó de la casa.

Gillian lo vio alejarse con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Lo siento– dijo, con la voz entrecortada– An-ge-al, yo..- y rompió a llorar.

Angeal se detuvo un segundo, meditabundo, pero hechó a andar de nuevo. La mujer se quedó sola, ella nunca había querido hacerle daño a Angeal, su miño, su querido niño, su Ángel.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

– ¿Has ido a ver a tu madre? oh, por tu expresión ya veo que sí– dijo Génesis al verlo– Y... dime ¿qué piensas ahora de Shinra?

Angeal le fulminó con la mirada. La verdad era que no sabía que pensar, ni que sentir, estaba confuso; por un lado, lo que su madre había hecho... pero era su madre, la única familia que tenía en el mundo, pero...

El pelirrojo sonrió con malicia. ¿Dolía verddad? ¿dolía descubrir que no eras más que un experimento? Nada más que eso, un número en un informe En un laboratorio.

Angeal se dio la vuelta y se alejó, en esos momentos necesitaba estar solo, solo para poder pensar y aclarar sus ideas.

OOOOOOOOOO

– ¡MAMÁ!– gritaba mientras corría a toda velocidad; había tenido un terrible presentimiento y tenía miedo de que la mujer hubiera hecho algo malo. ¡Que razón tenía!

Después de que Angeal se hubiera marchado, la mujer se había quedado pensando en todo aquello; no recordaba porque había aceptado participar en aquél proyecto ¿por dinero? Gillian no lo recordaba, pero… aunque había algo de lo que no se arrepentía en absoluto, de haber podido tener un hijo como Angeal.

Recordó el día en que nació, aquellos ojitos… nunca se había sentido más orgullosa en toda su vida... cuando dio sus primeros pasos… verlo jugar todo el día, correteando por el pueblo con Génesis o… Se volvió y miró la espada que reposaba a unos metros de ella; se acercó, pero era demasiado grande para que ella la levantara, así que se arrodilló a su lado y la acarició; recordaba perfectamente el día que Angeal se marcÓ entrar en SOLDADO.

¿Cómo podía pedirle a Angeal que la perdonara? En esos momentos no se sentía con fuerzas para mirarlo a la cara ¿Cómo podía decirle que lo quería? no tras lo que le había hecho.

– Angeal….– susurró.

El hombre llegó a su casa casi sin aliento, se detuvo un segundo para recuperarse, pero lo que vio le dejó sin aire; sintió como su corazón se detenía y como el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor; allí, en el centro de la habitación, aún con una mano en la empuñadura de la Espada Mortal, n el centro de un charco de sangre, la vio.

Corrió hasta ella y la tomó en sus brazos.

- Mi niño- susurró.

Angeal apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su madre y empezó a llorar en silencio.

- Mamá…

La mujer le puso una mano en la espalda, lo que hizo que este levantara la caveza, aún con los ojos anegados d lágrimas.

– Tu no eres un monstruo– dijo ella, con sus últimas fuerzas– Tu… eres un ángel- concluyó- por eso elegimos ese nombre el día que naciste- relató, iba a contarle todo, todo lo que nunca le había dicho, se lo contaría todo desde el principio, desde el día en el que Shinra contactó con ella, Angeal merecía saberlo; sólo esperaba tener fuerzas suficientes.

Y empezó a relatar su fatídica historia, sin omitir nada; tras concluir su relato Gillian comenzó a sentirse mejor, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Angeal la escuchó sin interrumpirla, dejó que ella terminara de hablar y se miraron un momento.

Ya no quedaba tiempo, explicar todo aquello la había agotado y necesitaba descansar, así que cerró los ojos, se dejó caer en los brazos de su hijo y se quedó allí.

– Tu no eres ningún monstruo…. tu eres Angeal… mi pequeño angelito– pudo decir antes de que se sumiera en un profundo sueño del que jamás despertaría– Te qui-e-ro…

Y así terminó todo, Zack apareció unos minutos después, en los que Angeal no movió ni un músculo, se quedó allí, con una mano en la empuñadura de su espada, sin saber que hacer o que decir.

- "Yo también mamá"

FIB

Sí, me he saltado la escena de Zack, pero es que esta historia se centra principalmente enanuela, así que... sí, el final puede ser un poco extraño, pero es que ese no es mi fuerte, así que. Lo siento.

Espero que os haya gustado y que dejéis reviews y recordad que la mitad de el mérito de esta historia es de mi amiga Suzune, un besito XD.


End file.
